


Nico's Diary

by Leilalovescookies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilalovescookies/pseuds/Leilalovescookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a way to figure out my thoughts and straighten out my feelings. Recently it developed to keeping my feelings in check by writing something and then burning it, so I could move on. It gets worse each day as I try to keep my distance from him and his oblivious nature. (Drabbles from Nico's POV, at least the ones so far are.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why I Run

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a homework assignment so the first drabble will have a bunch of vocabulary words that normally aren't used.

I had meant to keep these feelings covert,  
but you could always see past my mask.  
I can see your obvious discomfort, it's so overt  
and I know this is a conundrum, but I'll still take this memory-less flask.

Just know I didn't mean to cause any strife,  
I know I'll never appease these feelings.  
Even Hades will probably shun me in the afterlife,  
especially since I'm acting like a poltroon who was caught stealing.

If you're still reading this then I'll let you know  
that I love your lampoon, your determination and the fact that you're you.  
You're a paragon compared to me, a big fool, although  
I hope this confession is worth of some value.

So I'll put on a brazen face,  
and hopefully a God will give his boon  
because I'm leaving this place.  
Maybe wherever I go I won't be seen as a loon.

Even if you didn't mean to bootleg my heart,  
you still own a big part.


	2. If I Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that any day I could die in this world and I wouldn't leave anything behind, but if I do without telling him my feelings then at least they'll be written here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I came up with yesterday that convinced me to post this since I've had chapter 1 done since Valentine's Day...

As I watch her with you, holding you, walking by your side, being the only one in your eyes, it hurts to think I had a chance. Some desperate hope that you would ever love me, that you'd accept me. So I run, because that's the only way to forget you. To stop myself from loving you even if it kills me.

It's a tough process. There are days when I just imagine you and your beautiful green eyes, your jet black hair, your dorky smile. Others when I don't even remember who you are anymore, although I think the alcohol helps with that.

Maybe one day you'll read this and you'll know that I didn't lash out at you because you had her, but because _she had you_. And maybe I should tell you my feelings personally, like Jason advices me to, but I don't think it's necessary. After all, you're just a seaweed brain.

Knowing that you probably still don't know my feelings towards you. As I told Jason long ago, the big secret is I have a crush on you, Perseus Jackson, but hopefully by the time this is read it'll be I had.

-Ghost King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still decided to keep reading for some reason considering the first chapter, thank you. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews or kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
